Battle to the Deaths
by Kayla Fayeheart
Summary: Nintey-two dead children. Four scarred Victors. Now the Hunger Games is upon Camp Half-Blood again, and rest assured, there will be much, much more.
1. Chapter One

**Hey, everybody! Yes, in this version Nico is straight (I swear I don't have anything against gay people this is just how I wrote it). If you don't recognize any of the names or last names, they are my creation! Sadly, I don't own either of these stories.****(Annabeth's POV) **

I hate him.

I hate Ocatvian.

I hate what Camp Half-Blood became.

I hate the Romans.

I hate Reaping Day.

I am filled with hate. I can't find a scrap of joy or love left for the place I once called home. Memories of smiles and happiness were just that: memories. Rachel Dare steps up to the stage, under the Athena Parthenos. She is clearly in pain. She hates performing the Reaping as much as I hate Octavian.

"As you all know, Gaea has taken over America and renamed it Panem. She placed Octavian in charge of Camp Half-Blood." I look around me at the assembled crowd of potential tributes. All of them - including me - look ragged and starved. Because that's just what they are.

"We will be picking a male and female demigod from each Olympian."

I look over at Nico and Sara. The two of them hold hands, looking perfectly calm. I know their names are the only ones in the Hades containers. They will be Reaped, no question about it.

"We'll start with Apollo!" Rachel says. "Ladies first, as always. Let's see...Kayla Baxter!"

I peer over at the Apollo females, and they step out of the way to clear a path for a 16-year-old with a bright green streak through her brown hair. She tries to keep a straight face as she steps up. Rachel looks as though a hot nail is being driven into her back.

"The male Apollo tribute is...Will Solace!" Will walks up, taking his place next to Kayla.

"Moving on to Ares! The female Ares tribute will be...Clarisse La Rue!"

Clarisse strides up confidently, but I can see in her eyes she's not quite sure she can make it through. For the first time in a while, I feel sorry for her.

The male tribute is called, and Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter tributes are Reaped as well. Soon it's the Athena cabin's turn.

"The female tribute is...Primrose Everdeen!"

I look down in horror at my little half-sister. She hates hunting, barely touches a weapon in her life, is only twelve years old, and won't last a second in the Arena.

"_I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" _I yell, raising my hand as Prim walks up. Rachel doesn't look surprised.

"It appears we have a volunteer."

My whole body shakes as I walk up to the stage. I realize I had felt no single ounce of relief when my name wasn't called.

I stand on the stage, next to where Nico and Sara will soon be.

"The male Athena tribute...Cole Gery!"

The male Athena crowd makes way for Cole, a skinny, weak twelve-year-old who is practically a male version of Prim, but not as smart. He takes his place next to me, and I squeeze his elbow comfortingly.

Soon it's the Big Three.

I glance at the only three Posiedon kids: Percy, Tyson, and Sapphire, an eighteen-year-old I dread facing in the Arena. She's a Career tribute, trained in the art of killing. The rest of the Big Three children are also Career tributes, but hate the Games much more than Sapphire does. She has been looking forward to this for months, and there is a steely, bloody glint in her eyes. _I'm going to have to watch out for her._

Nico and Sara are called, to no one's surprise. They are literally the only two Hades children.

"The female Poseidon tribute is...Sapphire Coil!"

"The male tribute is...Tyson Grant!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Percy shouts immediately, again, to no one's surprise. Tyson is far to dumb to survive in the Arena - even Prim could outlast him.

Percy stumbles onto the stage, and locks eyes with me for a brief second. My heart aches. Oh, how I miss being with him.

I miss so many things...

Jason Grace a

nd Regite Quer are called for the Zeus cabin - again, no surprise.

"Now, because Hera never had children and the Hunters of Artemis have been wiped out-" I see a tear run down Rachel's cheek as she says this. "We pick two tributes from the Vase, where demigods from all the gods -except the Big Three - are chosen. For this one, we do men first, then ladies. Let's see... the male tribute is...Travis Stoll!" Travis shakes up the stairs, and I can tell he misses his brother Conor.

"And the female tribute is..." Rachel pulls out the card.

Her mouth falls open.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey, don't forget to review!**

(Rachel's POV)

I stare out the window of the hovercraft at the twenty-four tributes, waiting to die. We hadn't been allowed to say much of any good-byes on the way to the Cornocupia, in the center of the woods. I can easily pick out each and every tribute. I can't as easily pick out who will be the last one standing at the end.

(Annabeth's POV)

I look around me at the other tributes and go over my plan. While everyone's distracted with the bloodbath, I run and hide behind the Cornocupia, grab something from there, and head into the woods.

The gong goes off.

I jump off the platform. Mine was straight across from the Cornocupia, so most tributes would think I'm heading straight for it.

Instead, I sprint to the side and spot a knife. I smile. How often do you get your weapon of choice?

I lunge for the knife, at the same time as another hand appeared on the hilt.

I jerk my head up, smacking my head on the person's chin. I look up and see Jason.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He says as he drives the knife into my face.

(Prim's POV)

It might be silly, but I don't even try to grab anything from the Cornocupia. Adrenaline and fear spur my legs forward and into Half-Blood Woods. I need allies. _Annabeth!_ She will help me, I know. I slow to a walk, clutching my ribs, and look around for her blonde head.

I know I cannot win. I know I will die, and soon. But I feel a need of some sort. A need to at least try. I refuse to give up and die. I know that's what a lot of people think I'll do, or that I'll be among the first to go. I won't be. I'll prove them wrong.

"Prim?"

I spin around. Turns out, the source of the voice was Percy. Just as he says my name, a cannon goes off.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

One last one.

My hands shake, hoping, praying, Annabeth didn't die in the Bloodbath. Percy gives me a look that clearly says otherwise.

"Prim..." He trails off.

"No." No! Annabeth was way to smart to die in the Bloodbath.

"I'm sorry." He says, bowing his head. I see tears trickling down his face, though he's keeping it together for me. Suddenly, an anger unlike anything I've ever known sweeps upon me. I draw myself to my full height, wipe away my tears, and ask, my voice strong,

"Who else?"

Percy looks up, surprised at my tone. In that moment, my anger enhanced. Percy didn't expect me to be strong. But no. I would cry later.

"Allies?" He offers his hand, not-so-subtly avoiding my question. I stare at it. I know, no matter what I do, Percy will protect me.

"Who else?" My facade of strength is fading, and Percy can tell, I know. He takes a deep breath and says,

"Annabeth, Cole, Travis, the male Aphrodite tribute - I can't remember his name - and Nico."

I take a second to let it sink in.

A second to long.

(Sapphire's POV)

I secured a bow, a sword, and a backpack full of supplies from the Cornocupia. I know people say I;m heartless, ruthless. In reality, I just have nothing to lose.

I head into the woods, going over my plan. Make allies, then stab them in the back.

Literally.

I walk deeper into the woods, but stop when I hear a rustle not made by me. I draw my sword, holding it at the ready.

Out of the trees steps Clarisse. I had always...not quite liked, but admired her. We were a lot alike. We lock eyes, but for some reason, we don't attack each other. A silent understanding passes between us, and we shake hands.

"Who should we hit first?" She asks.

"I'm thinking Percy or Prim. After Annabeth's death, they'll be weaker than usual." I reply.

"Nice."

We keep walking, side by side, each thinking the same thing. Only one of us can win. But for now, we settle into an alliance.

Suddenly, Clarrise stops, holding up a silent finger to silence me.

I draw my sword, looking at her. She points ahead and I hear voices. We switch weapons.

"Who else?"

_Yes. _I look and see Prim and Percy: our exact targets! They seemed to have formed an alliance - no surprise there.

Percy lists off those who died in the Bloodbath, and I expect Prim to burst into tears.

To my surprise, she doesn't, and I nock an arrow. I signal to Clarisse to head around and get Percy. My arrow is pointed at Prim's back, Clarisse is poised to pounce on Percy with her sword.

Percy places his hands on Prim's shoulders.

His eyes widen.

"Prim!" He yells, just as Clarisse jumps and shoves her sword into Percy's back. He screams in pain and slumps to the floor, dead.

Prim unleashes a bloodcurling scream and turns around just as my arrow grazes her shoulder.

A cannon fires.

(Clarisse's POV)

As much as the son of Poseidon annoyed me, I don't exactly enjoy killing him, or seeing Prim with a serious wound.

Nevertheless, it was the Games, and the only way to win the Games is to leave your heart at the podiums.

Prim is to smart to try and fight us, so she turns tail and runs, blood staining her clothes.

Sapphire catches up to her soon, and raises her sword, about to deliver a messy decapitation.

_No._

What? I have no idea where the thought came from, or why I had it, but I suddenly feel peotective of Prim.

Sapphire lifts her sword.

Prim knows she can't make it, and I see her slow ever so slightly, hardly noticeable.

I have a split second, if that to decide.

That's all I need.

(Leo's POV)

I didn't need to grab anything from the Cornocupia. I can summon fire, baby. And I can resist it. But I need allies. Who should I forge a friendship with? Someone both smart and physically capable, who would also be willing to not kill me.

Hey, maybe Piper! She'll be ready to help me. Now where is she?

I searched for a few minutes before I find her. Tears stain her face, and I lose some of my confidence. The Games affect people. When Frank was Reaped, no one thought he stood a chance of winning. He was to good. But no. Instead, he used his ability to change into different animals and killed the majority of tributes. I know he didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice.

The Games are about survival.

Nothing. More.

I catch Piper's attention by gently tapping her.

"Piper?" I whisper softly. I realize she's thinking about Annabeth. We all thought she would go far, possibly even the top ten.

"Alliance?" I stretch out my hand for her to shake.

She looks up at me.

She _smiles._

I realize with a shock what she's about to do.

"Take this sword." Piper hands me a sword she retrieved from the Cornocupia.

I don't want to take it.

My body acts of its own accord, completely ignoring what my brain is telling it to do.

I take the sword.

"Now, put it to your neck." Piper's voice is like a silky wind, so smooth, so perfect, so...

So...

I feel the blade on my skin, the cold, hard metal that is sure to be my downfall.

"_NO!" _

It takes all my strength to yell that singl word, and I have no doubt I gave away our position. With difficulty, I throw the sword to the ground and run, run, away from her charming smile, from her honeyed voice, from the sword as hard and as cold as her heart.

I don't want to believe Piper tried to kill me. Rather, tried to have me kill myself. I heard of the affect the Games had, but I never saw it until today. When Piper tried to eliminatate me. Disqualify me. Get me out of the Games.

I want to scream at Octavian, burn him with my fire.

Calypso had been forced into the Games three years ago and won. I don't get to see her, because she lives in Camp Jupiter: Victor's Village, an attachment to the Roman camp where Victors live.

Every day I think about her, daydream about seeing her.

I tell myself to focus.

If I stand a chance of winning, I need to focus.

**Hey! Yeah, sorry I didn't have a better ending. Please remember to review! Also, quick thing. I am PLAYING THIS BY EAR. I have a rough idea of who kills who, but I DO have TWENTY-FOUR demigods to keep track of AND keep it realistic. Thanks for reading. **

**If I owned Percy Jackson, Annabeth and Percy wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus (actually they would House of Hades and Mark of Athena are my favorite books of HoO.**

**If I owned Hunger Games, the characters would make so many more jokes about the character's weird names. **


	3. Chapter Three

**OKAY, quick recap on what's going on here: Prim and Percy made an alliance, and so did Clarisse and Sapphire. Clarisse and Sapphire decided to kill Prim and/or Percy, because they would be especially weak after Annabeth's death. Clarisse and Sapphire find Percy and Prim and Percy is killed. Prim runs and I cliffhangered you guys! If you don't remember it, go back and read. Also, Piper tried to charmspeak Leo into killing himself, demonstrating what the Hunger Games can do to people. **

(Clarisse's POV)

I shove Prim to the ground, and Sapphire's sword his air.

Prim lets out a startled scream as she hits the dirt.

Sapphire screams as well, in anger.

"Clarisse?!?"

I'm not sure if it's Sapphire or Prim who screams, but they are both shocked by my reaction.

"Run." I hiss in Prim's ear, and stand up, ducking underneath Sapphire's sword. I hear Prim's footfalls on the ground, but don't stop to see. I grab my own sword _I _had retrieved from the Cornocupia, and block Sapphire's next thrust.

"You filthy betrayer!" She hisses.

"It's just what you said." I reply, taking a stab at her, only to be blocked again. "Only one can win. Annabeth saved my life multiple times. The least I can do is protect the one she died for."

I'm shocked at what I said, but I don't let it stop me.

(Prim's POV)

I race into the trees, but I don't go far. When Clarisse says that...my breath catches and I think about everything Annabeth did she never told me about. I climb a tree and hide in it.

I fix my gaze back on the fight. I can't break down now. Not yet.

Clarisse is losing energy, maybe because she's thinking about Anna--my sister as well. Sapphire is winning. Each swing brings renewed energy, increased aggression, and her eyes grow wild.

Then I could swear a lightbulb appears on my head.

(Sapphire's POV)

I scream in frustration. Clarisse is losing energy, and I'm losing myself. But she's _still _holding up.

"Annabeth saved my life multiple times. The least I can do is protect the one she died for."

I falter, and Clarisse takes advantage of it. I feel my skin being pierced by her sword in my side. I start to stagger, but know it will only make things worse.

I dodge her blow and feint to the left, my pain driving me on.

Then I hear it.

Not quite a scream, not quite a whimper, but a strange sound of pain and fear.

Prim's voice.

Clarrise turns for a split second, and I move in. My sword slices across her arm and she's jerked back. We lock eyes for a second, and suddenly, the tables are turned.

She attacks with a new ferocity, a wild panic, a raw desire to reach Prim. I'm startled, and she begins to beat me back, moving faster than I ever was.

Suddenly, a fierce, burning, wave of pain flows through me and I fall to the ground. Clarisse kneels over me, and I see perhaps a hint of a tear in her eye.

"Bet you thought you'd make it longer, didn't you?" She asks, not waiting for an answer before her sword swept across my throat and the world went back.

(Prim's POV)

I hear a cannon go off, and pray it's not Clarisse. I'm almost too afraid to turn around, but do so anyway, and when I do, I see Clarisse standing over Sapphire'a body.

I climb down from the tree I was hiding in, knowing my plan had worked. Making that noise urged Clarisse forward, giving her new energy.

Speaking of which, Clarisse turns around and sees me. She immediately tries to step in front of Sapphire's body, but I shake my head.

Clarisse steps forward and hold her arms low and out, an inviting gesture. I run forward, clinging to her, and start crying.

(Clarisse's POV)

It feels strange holding Prim, and it felt strange to say what I did to Sapphire. I at least tried to make it quick, slitting her throat when I could have let her slowly bleed to death.

When Prim steps out, relief overwhelms me. I want to protect her from the sight of the body, but I know I shouldn't try. As much as I hate it, she can't be sheltered from this anymore. She's in the Games. She's a Tribute.

I hold out my arms, inviting her to break down. She needs to. I can't believe she was able to hold it together for so long.

"Annabeth." Prim sobs. "She...she died for me. She...she...she did everything for me."

I embrace her, and she clings to me like a drowning man would cling to a life preserver. My own heart aches at Annabeth's death, and tears fill my eyes, wanting to fall. As much as she annoyed me, and as much as Percy annoyed me, I cared for them. I would die for them.

After a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, Prim's heaving sobs stop, and she pulls away. I notice the sun is starting to set.

_How did I not NOTICE that?_

"Hey, Prim." I whisper. "Night's falling. We should find some shelter."

"There's a tree I was hiding in while you and...Sapphire fought. There's a hidden part, and it should be just big enough for us."

"Okay." We start walking, then I realize something.

"Prim." I start. "That noise you made...it sounded like you were in physical pain. But you aren't. Why did you do that?"

She looks me in the eye, even though she needs to look up to do so.

"I knew if you thought I was in trouble, it'd drive you."

I stop for a second and stare at Prim. I never noticed how _smart _she is. And tough. Maybe it's the Games forcing these qualities on her, or maybe instinct kicked in. Then we keep moving, and she shows me the tree. As I fall asleep, I can distinctly hear her crying softly.

(Leo's POV)

Wow.

The experience with Piper still stings, and now I don't know who I can trust. I'm not close enough to either of the Apollo tributes, Annabeth and Percy are gon-in Elysium. I ache at the thought, and long to fall to my knees.

I shake my head, collecting my thoughts. Allies. Right. I sure can't trust Jason, as he and Piper are romantically involved, so would certainly make an alliance. Clarisse would sooner chop my head off, Nico's also gone...

Nico!

Nico's girlfriend, Sara, is still in the Games. She knows Nico and I are—were friends. Sara's a Career tribute, so she's skilled enough, but she's not like Sapphire. Also, she's trustworthy.

But after the incident with Piper, I don't know who to trust.

Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

(Prim's POV)

I wake up to Clarisse shaking me. It takes a second for me to remember where I am and what happened.

When I do, I go limp.

The truth is heavy, and I nearly fall out of the tree under its weight.

Clarisse grabs my hand at the last second and helps me back up.

"You okay?" She asks.

I look her in the eye with a firm stare and don't answer.

"I get it." Is all she says.

We climb down the tree and land quietly.

"So who else is-" I can't bring myself to say 'dead', so instead I say, "out?"

"Annabeth, Nico, Percy, the male Aphrodite tribute, Cole, Sapphire, and Travis Stoll." Her list seems to stretch on endlessly, and I cringe at Sapphire's name, remembering her cold, still body. A fire put out. Just like that. It feels so sudden. She was...not full of life, but _a _life. I realized, although she was my enemy, I took her for granted.

"So, down to business." Clarisse says, getting her no-nonsense tone back. I straighten up and follow her as she continues.

"I'm going to have to teach you hunting, fighting, and survival skills. Now, I know you hate hunting, but that's how you survive."

I nod seriously. Clarisse leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Besides, if you hunt and fight, you'll prove everyone who thinks you're a weakling wrong."

Oh, Clarisse knows how to get me going.

(Jason's POV)

I feel sick at what I did. Annabeth's blood is still on the knife. I've washed it multiple times, but I don't think it will ever come off. I can still see her face, so clearly. I see her shocked and hurt look, I see her eyes fill with the realization I was the last face she would see, not Percy's.

At least they're both in Elysium now. I'm sure they're happy there.

I'm aimlessly walking through the forest when I spot an irregularity in the trees. Black shines through the green.

Black hair.

"Piper!" I call, relief flooding me. She emerges from the trees and we run to embrace each other. I stroke her dyed hair and wonder, yet again, why she chose to dye it black. Her original brown hair was so beautiful as it was.

We don't even need to ask each other for an alliance, we just set off, hand in hand.

"Why don't you have any weapons?" I ask, concerned. She looks at me and smiles her sweet smile.

"Go over to that tree." She says, pointing to a tree a few yards away from us. Without my willing, my legs begin to move.

"Ah." I tell her, forcing the words out. "I get it."

She releases her hold on me, and I realize she has a very good chance of winning, with her charmspeak. If we team up, my brute strength and powers allied with her power and influence, we can win it.

No.

There is no _we. _

There is only one.

One Victor.

Piper looks over at me and smiles. Not her charmspeak smile, but the smile she only wears when we're relaxed, when everything's okay, when we're together. I don't see how she can wear that smile in a time like this, but then again, she's a pretty good actor.

She takes my hand and lets our arms swing.

"Hey." She says. "We're going to win this together."

(Leos' POV)

Food, _mamacita._

Pretty much my motto all the time, but man am I hungry.

I know I'm just feeling the beginning of why the Hunger Games are called the _Hunger _Games.

I hear footsteps pounding and, without thinking, climb the nearest tree.

Below me are Kayla Baxter, the female Apollo tribute, her brother, Will Solace, and Sara, Nico's brother. Just the girl I was hoping to find. But now she's teamed up with people I would only trust alone.

Oh, it's all going to Tartarus anyway.

I begin to climb down the tree when I feel a hand clamp over my arm, holding me in place. My heart leaps up and I'm about to scream when another hand falls over my mouth. I'm rendered silent and stuck.

I look up and see Regite Quer, Jason's blonde-haired half-sister. Seriously, what is it with Zeus and blondes? Regite gives me a questioning look and I feel my heart slowly returning to normal pace. I nod, telling her I won't make a noise. She notices a camera nearby and flips it off. My body shakes with quelled laughter, and Regite rolls her eyes.

Then it really does go to Tartarus.

My foot slips, and I fall through the tree, landing with a crash on the crackly leaves. The trio whips around, drawing weapons. I hear Regite swearing in fluent Spanish and have a split second to be surprised at her language - both of them - before she lands on her feet in front of me.

"Get up!" She orders in English, extending her hand behind her without taking her eyes off me. I stand, and we are facing three armed, capable demigods.

"Guys..." I trail off, losing hope of making peace. The tension in the air is as thick as lava or Octavian's head. Literally one wrong step and disaster would strike. None of us want to fight, partly because of fear of death, partly because we know each other.

Then Kayla speaks up.

"We don't have much of a choice."

This is everyone's cue. All five of us brandish weapons - except for me - and attack.

Chaos ensues.

I get bodies mixed up in the panic, and I focus on disarming.

I feel a sharp pain in my back and whirl around. There stands Will, using a bloody arrow as a dagger. I take a swing at him and he ducks, stabbing me again in the side. I need to get that dang arrow from him.

I feint to the right, and he falls for it. At the last second I swing around. My back rubs against someone else's, and I see Regite out of the corner of my eye. We stand back to back now, fending off the three as they come. Will is still focusing on me, and I return the favor. I try the feint again, but he doesn't fall for it. The clang of metal and the smell of blood fill me, and I remember telling myself I need to focus. It's so hard though. My head swims and I feel a trickle on my neck. Regite's blood. I hear her yelling at Kayla and Sara, battling two people - two swords - with her one sword.

"Focus!" Her voice snaps me back to earth, just in time. Will lunges at me, but I twist around and knee him in the back. He stumbles to the ground, his head at the heel of Regite, who crushes her boot on him. For a second or two, we seem to be winning.

Will somehow manages to get up and creeps up behind me while Regite and I are battling the girls. He strikes a hard blow with his fists on mine and Regite's heads and we fall to the ground, dazed. Utter panic overwhelms me. My mind is moving faster than my body can. Through my blurry vision, I see Sara lingering behind, her sword at her side. Meanwhile, Kayla raises her sword above us, while Will collapses himself, the burst of adrenaline that let him stand gone.

I close my eyes.

Then I feel something.

A calm heat on my rib. It spreads to my sternum, and appears again on my elbows. I look at my body and see small fires lighting themselves, as if preparing a funeral pyre for my body.

The fire seems to heal me, calm me, and I slowly stand up. Kayla and Sara are too stunned to do anything. As I stand, I grab Regite's hand, who rises to her feet, only half-conscious.

Then I will myself to remember.

I remember the fear of hearing Rachel call my name.

I remember glimpsing Annabeth's bloodied body, her face almost unrecognizable.

I remember kissing Calypso as she stepped into the hovercraft that would take her to the Games.

I remember smiling, laughing, on the _Argo II_.

I remember pain, physically and not, replace my blood, my bones, and my skin as I digested the information. _We had lost. _Gaea had won.

I remember seeing Octavian's smug, delighted face as he announced the creation of the Hunger Games.

I remember. It. All.

And it only takes a split second.

In the time it takes to blink, the emotions shoot through me, and so does the fire. An inferno breaks out around the clearing, trapping us. Kayla and Sara scream in panic, trying to escape the blaze. I will my body to extinguish and grab Regite's hand. She's suddenly fully awake and ready to run.

We leap over the flames. The second we do, it conviently leaps with us. I feel it tickling me, and see it lapping at Regite's legs. I only have a second to wonder at why she's not screaming in pain or burning before we hit the ground and have to start running again.

I hear a cannon go off.

Then another.

And another.

**Hello! Yes, I realize that was very unrealistic, but I want Leo and Regite to last longer. Oops, guess I gave something away there. I'm doing the best I can, but it's really hard keeping this realistic! It's hard enough keeping track of these demigods, let alone weighing their powers, their smarts, their experience, their instinct, their trust, their willingness to betray and kill, and more into their destiny in the Hunger Games! Also, I do love writing dramatic, unrealistic scenes, so that will probably seep in. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review!**

**-Jmb217**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey, don't forget to review and leave your opinion! I could really use it. I've been told in reviews it's confusing. If you also think so, please comment or PM me with suggestions on how to make it less confusing. Trust me, it's hard for me to keep up as well. Again, twenty-four demigods, gotta keep it realistic and still have things work out how I want them to (character death, Victor, how characters die, keeping them alive until they do, etc.). I'm working on making it more understandable, so thanks for your feedback! Well, without further ado (and sorry this chapter is late), I give you...**

(Prim's POV)

I groan in exasperation. Clarisse drew a target on a thick tree and is trying to teach me archery. So far, my closest arrow was one of only two that went inside the target, and the rest are either on the ground, or somewhere else on the tree.

In short, I am a very bad archer.

"It's fine." Clarisse says, and I feel guilty. She gives me careful, patient instruction, the last thing I think anyone expects of her. Well, the audience must be open-mouthed at her attitude and unsurprised by my poor physical ability.

I'm trying, of course. I'm giving it my all, and Clarisse knows that. Whenever I start to lose patience or give up, she leans in and whispers in my ear. Reminders of what people think of me. That they think I'm a weakling, that I'm hopeless, that I wont' last five seconds in the Games. And maybe they're right. I know for a fact I won't win, that's for sure. Clarisse, or Jason, or Piper are the mostly likely Victors. But I made it two days. And that was a start, wasn't it? I also know for a fact I won't go down without a fight.

"Again." I hear Clarisse's voice, snapping me out of my dark thoughts. I shudder and take the arrows.

"Let's try a different stance." She suggests.

Alright." I readily agree. She nods and says,

"Lunge."

I drop to one knee and extend the other out. My arms are shaking, and Clarisse steadies them with her warm, still hands. I draw the string back and am unable to hold in my gasp of pain.

"What is it?" Clarisse asks.

"My shoulder. When Sapphire's arrow grazed my shoulder, I know you fixed it up, but it's still tender and it hurts a lot."

Clarisse sighs. I'm not sure whether it's exasperation, or sympathy, or something else, but she sits down.

"You know it doesn't matter, right?" She says.

"What do you mean?" I reply, putting down the bow.

"I mean...the other Tributes will see your shoulder as an advantage. A weakness. To _you _it can't matter. I mean, I got some deep cuts in my fight with Sapphire. They hurt like he- like crazy, but I ignore it. It only hurts if you let it."

I know Clarisse refrained from swearing in front of me, and I'm not sure why, but it's irritating.

"You know you can curse in front of me, right?" I demand. Clarisse looks me in the eye.

"I don't want the Games to shape you, Prim."

I'm so taken aback I almost stumble. It's not possible to win the Games - to even just be _in _the Games - and not change. But Clarisse didn't say _change. _She said _shape. _I realize there is more than a difference than I thought between the two.

"Okay." I respond, not knowing what else to say. "Can we get back to archery?"

Clarisse opens her mouth to answer, but instead she screams,

"FIRE!"

My head snaps behind me and I feel a wave of heat and panic. A tight grip closes on my wrist as Clarisse takes off running.

The fire chases us, wild and untamed. I spot a separate fire in Clarisse's eyes, a fire of fear, matching mine, and I remember stories about the battle with Gaea. According to Annabeth, a blazing wildfire - not Gaea's doing - had torn through the battleground, killing many demigods, including some of Clarisse's closest friends. Since then, she hates fire.

We streak through the Arena, looking for shelter.

Unfortunately, there's not a lot of shelter from a fire in a forest.

_CREEEEAAAKKKK._

Without looking back, I know a huge tree is burning, falling, and one close behind us. If we aren't fast enough-

A wave of orange light and heat blasts me in the face as Clarisse and I skid to a stop. We stare in horror at the scene around us, and I realize what's happening.

The entire Arena is on fire.

(Leo's POV)

Regite and I sprint through the forest. I try to put the fire out wherever we go, but children of Hephaestus are naturally better at summoning fire than extinguishing it. That's more Percy's thing.

_Percy. _

I double over, and it takes a second for me to keep going. I can practically feel the blood pouring out of my heart at the thought of Percy's death. And Annabeth's. And Kayla's. And Travis'. And Conor's. And Cole's. And Nico's. And Sara's. And so, so many more.

Oh, gods.

My feet slow as it hits me, but I force myself to continue (with some help from Regite's fluent Spanish).

I hear a cannon go off.

Then another.

Thank the gods, there are only two. Well, so far. Only one can win, of course.

_Maybe it's Piper or Jason. _

I catch myself, disgusted. How could I _possibly _think that with _hope? _

"Come on!" I hear Regite urge, and realize I had slowed down. My legs feel like putty and I'm gasping too hard to respond.

"FIRE!" Someone screams. A girl. Friend or foe? Oh, who am I kidding? Besides Regite, everyone's a foe.

"Who was that?" Yells Regite over the fire.

"I don't know!" I shout back.

_CRRRREEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK_

A huge tree in front of us begins to fall. The trunk is as thick and big as Octavian's head.

It lands horizontally in front of us with a _bang. _Dirt, dust and leaves explode out from under it and I hear another scream.

"Regite!" I bellow, tackling her to the ground. Just in time, too. She was running too fast; she wouldn't have had time to stop before the tree fell.

"You okay?" I pant, exhausted. The tree was finally fallen, but the fire raged on.

"Ye-yeah." She responds. Our bodies and faces are uncomfortably close, but we don't move. I almost ask her if she's okay, then remember I already asked.

"Are you okay?" Another voice sounds. I stand up, jerking myself out of the moment, and look on the other side of the tree. My eyes are met with an unlikely sight.

"Clarisse? Prim?"

Clarisse's eyes shoot up and her hand immediately goes to her sword. Prim grabs her bow, but slower, and there's a heisitant look in her eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah." I throw my hands up in mock surrender. "We just happened to stumble upon you."

Two cannons go off.

A moment passes, then Clarisse screams again.

"Aren't you a daughter of _ZEUS?_ Can't you make it rain and put out the fire?"

Ah, there's the old Clarisse.

(Regite's POV)

I'm startled by Clarisse's scream, but it reminds me who I am. A daughter of Zeus.Still a little stunned from Leo tackling me, I stand up straighter and tilt my head up, towards the sky red with fire and sunset.

"WELL?" Clarisse screams again. I bite my lip in frustration.

"Just a second! I need to concentrate!" I snap back.

"We don't have a second! Or time to concentrate!" But she goes quiet after that, allowing me to do my work.

Again, I look up at the heavens. I imagine rain falling, hitting my face, extinguishing the fire. I imagine my hand releasing water from the clouds into the Arena.

Then I really do feel a drop hit my face.

Even though the fire is still there, rain starts falling from the sky. Clouds obscur the setting sun.

I laugh in relief as the drizzling turns into a downpour. I hear sizzling sounds around us as the flames are drowned.

"WHOO!" Leo cries in delight. Perhaps not the wisest move, but sweet and cute nonetheless.

After a few minutes, the fire sizzles out completely. I put my head back down and scan the area. Blackened trees surround us, barren of leaves. The enourmous tree on its side still separates Leo and I from Prim and Clarisse, but I can see their heads and hear their voices.

"Is everyone alright?" Prim calls.

"Good here!" I reply.

"I'm fine!" Says Leo.

"Same." Clarisse confirms.

I slowly and cautiously start to climb over the tree, making sure my weapons are sheathed. I don't want the girls thinking of me as an enemy. Not yet.

"Allies?" Seems the best way to offer. I'm sitting on the log, able to slide down easily on either side. Clarisse and Prim glance at each other before Prim responds.

"Sure."

(line break)

**Whew! It's kind of hard to keep these chapters short, but if you want me to, I'll adjust the length. So sorry this took so long, but life got in the way. Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review! See you next chapter.**

**-Jmb217**


	5. Chapter Five

**Helloooo, everyone! ****Thanks for all your reviews, and thank you to the silent readers! I don't want to keep you from the story too long, but updates will be slow for a while (I know - however will you bear it?) And planning this takes time; I have papers and charts scattered over my desk and computer, trying to keep track and predict what should happen next, and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you from the chapter any longer so...**

(Clarisse's POV)

I'm sorry, but _what the Hades?! _Leo can literally light the Arena on fire and we don't even know this blonde chick well enough. Regina, is it?

But I don't exactly have another option after Prim allies us with them. Seriously, she just _glanced _at me and then spoke on my behalf.

"I'm Regite."

The blonde sticks out her hand. Her electric blue eyes match Jason's and she has the same skin tone. If they didn't have drastic facial differences I would swear they were twins.

"Clarrise." I grudgingly introduce myself. "And you already know Leo and Prim."

"Yeah." Regite drops her voice to a whisper. "Her luck is crazy, isn't it? Chosen from Athena _and _from the Vase?"

My eyebrows shot up to my part. No way. Is she suggesting it's rigged? The only god with the power to do that is Zeus with his wind powers, or maybe the goddess of luck, and the Olympians haven't exactly been down to Earth lately, and Zeus wouldn't have chosen Prim. Or Jason. Or Regite. Or any of us. He wouldn't have let Gaea take over.

"No way is it rigged. It's just not possible." I present my case to Regite and she nods slowly.

"_Get down." _ Someone hisses. Immediately I throw my body to the ground and open my senses. Prim was the one who warned us, and sure enough, there's a girl and a boy standing in front of us...holding hands.

How stupid _are _they? _Love _in the midst of the Hunger Games is always doomed. I can still remember Leo and Calypso being torn apart when Calypso was Reaped. My heart still pains at Annabeth and Percy's death. _No one _gets out of the Hunger Games without a broken heart and broken soul.

"Faye, are you sure you're okay?" The boy asks. Suddenly I recognize him. Chris, the male Demeter tribute. And Faye...she's the female Demeter tribute who is also bleeding profusely from her leg. The wound is burned on the edges, small yet direct and deep. Only one thing I know could cause something like that.

A targeted, mystically affected lightning bolt.

_Jason._

"I'm fine, Chris."

"You're bleeding like Ouranos after getting chopped up by his siblings."

"Ouranos was _chopped __up_ all over his body. But I don't understand why it only cut and burned me. It's _lightning_. It should have done more than that, Chris."

I can't help noticing her British accent. I used to think British accents were posh and proper, but Faye's voice is rough and ragged.

"Let's just be grateful it didn't, okay? It's better than-" Chris immediately cut off, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Cooper took the coward's way out. Besides, I got over him months ago. Come on. We better find some protection. I'm a sitting duck like this."

The two start walking right towards our hiding place.

Leo readies his hands to shoot flames, Regite's fingers close around the handle of her knife. My breath catches as I notice Prim is completely unarmed.

Fifteen feet away.

I slide her a dagger and she takes it, eyes wide. Her mouth is curled in a silent ugly-cry and she shakes her head. _Be ready_, I mouth. Reluctantly, she nods slowly.

Five feet until they see us. I flip onto my back, bow ready to load.

.

Three feet.

"Hey!"

Chaos ensues. Chris drops Faye and whips out a sword, which I quickly block. Leo's hands light up, and Regite scrambles to her feet.

Metal clangs on metal as I lock Chris in a duel, stealing his concentration from everyone else. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Faye limping quickly away across a surprisingly barren part of the forest: no grass or trees.

"Regite!" I toss her my bow.

The daughter of Zeus understands, and fires an arrow at Faye. It lands two feet away and the fleeing demigod yanks it out of the ground, pure terror on her face. Suddenly, something strikes me. She knows she can't make it. What must that be like, to know your life will end within the minute? To already be in pain, to wonder why it had to end here, in this place barren of hope.

I grit my teeth. I've killed before. What makes this girl any different?

The fact that I know her name. That she doesn't want to be here. That she has a boyfriend. _Who is currently trying to kill _my _friends, _I remind myself. So without any further hesitation, I shoot.

Several things happen at once.

As my fingers leave the string, Faye screams a scream powerful and pained enough to shake the stars. As she does, flowers burst out from around her, covering the dry dirt. I barely have time to think_ daughter of Demeter_ before Leo screams and I turn to see Regite lying on the ground, blood pouring from a stab wound in the arm. Quick as lightning, Leo lights a controlled flame and shoots it towards Chris. It catches on contact, and immediately begins spreading through his body, too fast for him to stop. He screams, and screams, then falls, screams again - It's cut off. I marvel at how fast the fire worked its way through Chris' body.

Then, another scream.

"Tracker jackers!"

My instincts are set on fight or flight, and my legs act before my brain can even register the words. The image of the ugly engineered wasp is already filling my mind. I remember seeing a close-up picture of a tracker jacker. I had a nightmare that evening. I won't give you the details, because I'm not that cruel.

But the tracker jackers are. The fire that lit up the arena has them agitated, and the battle underneath their nest was the last straw.

"RUN!" We all yell in unison.

(Prim's POV)

My head still feels groggy from hunger and lack of proper sleep. As we tear through the woods, all I can really feel is the solid wave of terror and the branches ripping across my skin. The sickening buzzing of the wasps grows ever closer. For the first time, I feel full-on fear of death. It's a very peculiar feeling. Let me see if I can describe it.

You know when you're little and you see a giant spider across the room? You don't want to turn around, because your mind places it everywhere - the doorway, the wall, your arm. But you don't want to go and meet it, because you're afraid. So all you can do is stare at it as it comes closer, closer, moving at the speed of light to you, but slowly in reality, giving you the strange feeling of time changing speed, all the while alone and filled with fear.

It's like that.

A sharp pain erupts on my leg. I dare to look down, and when I do, see a swollen patch on my knee. All too quickly it's turning green and disgusting. I rip my eyes away from it as a sharp stick cuts my skin. I've never been a great runner. Already I'm panting and can feel my legs slowing down. Then the buzzing nears and I throw them forward. Someone screams. It might be me, I'm not sure. Another thorn nicks the burn on my left forearm from the fire.

Wait...

"Leo!"

I scream, even though he's only a few feet away. "Smoke! Smoke sedates them! SMOKE!"

"I'm trying!"

Another scream, from Regite's mouth. I hear an irregularity in the crunching leaves, like someone has stumbled.

"Leo!" Clarisse calls. Reminding him to make a fire? Why bother? There's a wall of flame right there on the horizon. We're getting closer to it. If we can just lure the tracker jackers into it... Why isn't Clarisse panicking? Fire is her worst fear. Why isn't anyone else noticing that we're running too close to it now?

It's then I realize nobody else is paying any attention to the fire that has no heat. No trees are collapsing. There is no sound of roaring flames or crackling. _It's just a hallucination, _I tell myself. Still, I can't help looking around nervously as we run _into _the 'fire'.

"Got it!"

I turn. Leo has summoned a soccer-ball-sized fireball and had twisted to aim at the wasps.

"In the name of my Spanking Hot War Machine...eat fire, you stupid mosquitoes!" Wow. Not even Leo is able to come up with something clever right now.

His aim is perfect. It lands squarely in the center of the group, causing them to explode every which way. The smell of smoke erupts around us and I cough, "Will it spread?"

"It shouldn't! It hit air and we're in a barren part of the woods!" Regite calls.

"There! Zeus's fist! We should be able to take shelter there!" I'm not sure who says it, but to me, we are still engulfed in flames. _It's not real. It's a hallucination. It's not real. _I've just calmed down when Piper jumps out of the bushes, throwing me back into Clarisse. My leg explodes in another burst of agony. I know it will go numb soon, and time crawls as I wait.

"Primrose!" Who's screaming?

I can't take it. Pure pain shoots up my leg and spreads across my body in waves, crippling me. I get a second of sweet relief, then it slams back harder. I'm exhausted from running all day, and my left arm is covered in thinly treated burns. Hunger is ransacking my body, weakening my muscles even more than before. Piper

looms above me, Katroptis in hand. Hidden cameras zoom in on my face, capturing my death.

I hear a cannon and feel myself being scooped up. _The hovercraft_. Am I dead? I must be dead. My pain has gone away, and the world is black. The sharp tang of defeat rises in me. I have lost the Hunger Games. I am just another one of Gaea's pawns, like Percy and Annabeth.

"No, you're not."

My heavy head lifts at the familiar voice.

"I only have a few minutes, so listen carefully, Prim." _Annabeth. _She's standing in front of me. I seem to be hovering, suspended in the pure black that surrounds us.

"Anna - A... Annabeth... I... Annabeth, what's going on? Am I dead?"

"No. Listen, you're right on the brink of death. But...how do I explain this? Hades gave me permission to come talk to you. You are incredibly weak right now, Prim."

I open my mouth to object, but Annabeth held up her hand. "Let me finish. Right now, you're unconscious, bitten by a tracker jacker, burned on your left arm, cut all over, malnourished, and tired. You're grieving as well, and that can take more of a physical toll than most people think."

"Do you have a point?" I ask dryly, irritated. Does Annabeth think I don't _know _this already?

"Of course. Listen, I can't magically heal you, and there is no way of convincing Hades to let you go. The only way for you to get back down there is to _fight_. _Fight _your wounds, _fight _the odds, _fight _the pain. And most importantly...fight Gaea."

I stumble back in shock.

"Fight _Gaea_? And what do you mean, 'fight the wounds'?

"I'm running out of time, Prim! But listen, you have more power than you think! You only believe you're weak because that's what everyone else thinks and tells you, since you can't throw a spear or shoot a bow." Her voice sped up. Desperation leaked into it, and Annabeth's form started to flicker. "You have the willpower of steel. _You only think you don't_. _You _have the power to defeat Gaea. People admire you, they like you. You can become a -"

"Wait." I stop her. "I've been bitten by a tracker jacker. How do I know you're not just a hallucination?"

Annabeth smiles, a smile I see only rarely. When she told be about stolen moments with Percy, or when she talked about architecture, or what times used to be like. I lock the picture of her smile in my mind forever. It's the last time I'll ever see it.

"Does it really matter if I am?"

"No. I...I guess not. Annabeth, if you're real, I miss you. I can't win without you."

Her smile melts into a caring, almost motherly expression.

"Of course you can. All you have to do is fight this, and you can go back. That's enough to prove to _everyone _you can win. Including yourself." Her form shimmers more, and tears well in my eyes.

"Wait! What am I supposed to fight?"

Too late. She's gone.

_BAM._

Pure, unrequited agony slams into me, forcing me onto my hands and knees. I feel like my skin is being peeled from my flesh. I feel physically empty, as if there is literally nothing inside of me. I feel the grief of a thousand deaths wash over me, driving tears out of my eyes. I don't even know who I'm crying for, but depression drowns me. I feel the heat of the sun coat my body. I'm choking, and my vision dims.

_Fight it._

Annabeth's words echo in my mind. Screaming bloody murder - sorry, bad choice of words - I slowly lift my hands from whatever invisible ground they were resting upon, and my legs shakily start to support my weight. _Breathe_, I tell myself when I realize I've been holding my breath. _It only hurts if you let it. _And I won't let it. I visualized myself beating back hordes of enemies, and the pain gradually ebbs away. Until I think about it again, and it comes rushing back.

_FIGHT it!_

I grit my teeth and scream through them as I rise ro my full height. Now what? I'm not waking up again. And I don't want to. The mystery grief is beating me back down, metaphorically. For whom am I crying? I don't know, but I can't take it.

_FIGHT IT!_

"FIGHT IT!" I scream, letting loose the burns and choking, the grief and bites, the fury and hate at the injustice, and most of all, my sadness and anger at the fact that _I'm helpless._ Well, no more!

"I'm fighting it! I'm fighting it! I won't let this beat me! I am _NOT _a hopeless wimp! I'm _fighting it_, Annabeth! Percy! Faye! Cole! Sara! Kayla!" I continue to screech my fury, until I notice the agony is gone, replaced by a mere raw throat. _No, _I think. _Now it will come back._ But it doesn't.

My eyes flutter open. Above me is Clarisse, who is apparently performing CPR. I take a gasping breath, savoring the sweet air.

"Clarisse." My voice is hoarse from screaming.

"Prim! Thank the gods! I thought you were gone for sure, you were out so long -"

"Wait," I interrupt. I'm a bit prickled that she didn't think I would live, but I understand why. "Exactly how long was I unconscious?"

Clarisse stares back at me as she helps me sit up. "And where are we?"

"Zeus's fist. I never knew it was hollow, but it offers amazing protection from everything, including cameras."

I sigh in relief. Not only is my pain nearly gone - I can see the medicine Clarisse rubbed on my wounds - we are well-hidden from tributes, predators, weather, and sight. Also, it's a decent-sized space, a high roof and enough room for four of us to sit comfortably.

"And how long was I unconscious?"

Clarisse bites her lip.

"A day and a half."

**#=#=#=#**

**A/N**: Yes, I'm alive, unlike many characters will be in this story... muahahahahaha!

Have you checked out doggies4life? You need to do that! She's a really awesome writer with great ideas! And she's very devoted, so her updates will probably be more consistent then mine (sorry).

I don't own any of these characters. Man, I wish I did.


End file.
